The present invention generally relates to the detection of fissile and fissionable materials, including but not limited to special nuclear materials (SNMs) such as uranium-235 (U-235, also known as high enriched uranium, or HEU) and plutonium-239 (Pu-239). The invention particularly relates to methods and systems that utilize tensioned metastable fluid detector (TMFD) sensors and an external probing source to interrogate containers to detect the presence of SNM and other fissile and fissionable materials.
It is well understood that the consequences of the detonation of atomic weapons, even those small enough to be smuggled in a suitcase, crate, or other relative small container, would be catastrophic if used against a populated target. The National Academy of Engineering listed combating nuclear terror as one of the organization's twenty-first century “Grand Challenges,” and has particularly identified various aspects of this challenge, including the necessity to detect nuclear materials, especially at a distance. Such systems would ideally be portable and capable of rapidly and efficiently detecting SNM located anywhere within a container. However, existing systems capable of detecting SNMs in typical cargo containers may require multiple scans performed with heavy, non-portable equipment that can require tens of minutes or more in order to determine the presence of HEU.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable if portable systems and methods were available that were capable of more rapidly and efficiently detecting containers bearing SNMs or another fissile or fissionable material.